Archive:Gríer
'Ilaera Traquis Raynewood Assumed Name Grier Prefix Druidess Title Last of the Raynewood Clan, Druid of the Antler Origin Raynewood Retreat Affiliation Laughing Sisters, Cenarion Protectors Relatives Baelspar Raynewood ''(Father, deceased) ''Rhynes Dahlhadrin ''(Mother, deceased) ''Elros Raynewood ''(Fraternal twin brother, deceased, reincarnated?) ''Main Profession Healer Secondary Profession(s) Sentry, Scribe, Mortician Stats Age: Approx. eight to ten centuries old (Adult, about 24 in a physical equivalent) Race: Kaldorei/Highborne; mien of a full-bred Kaldorei (Yes, they're basically the same race, but their magical potency and style differs.) Height: 5'11" (see "Physical Anomalies" further down this page) Body Type: '''Athletic/Curvy '''Skin: Pale Lavender Hair: Violet (Thick & Wavy texture) Eyes: Icy White Marital Status: Single; has been sworn to celibacy until she finds her mate. (Not typical of most of her kin, it has to do with her backstory.) Items: She has multiple pouches and pockets tied to her hips. A basic, long-bladed dagger is sometimes tied at her waist; less for sport and battle, but more used for medical purposes (cutting bandages, performing autopsies, etc.). She keeps a large knapsack strapped to her back, beneath her cloak. '' '' Physical Appearance Short for her race, yet still looming over the general population, Grier carries herself with a sense of security and elegance. She is voluptuous, but in every way fit, her curves entwined tightly in her sophisticated garb. Grier's face is smooth, stoic, with high cheekbones and endearing, almond-shaped icy eyes. Her jawline is sharp, angled, almost square; her soft, dark lips seemingly painted upon her pale lavender skin. Her eyes are rimmed with leaf-like, blood-colored markings, and her hair is a fluffy, choppy violet mop. She speaks with a gentle, monotonous eloquence, but a stern undertone can be felt behind the softness. (Update for Cataclysm -''' Her hair has grown out some, and is often windblown and mildly unkempt. Though her eyes remain alert, her face bears the wear and tear of sleepless nights and taxing skirmishes.) ''Physical Anomalies'' Grier was never immortal, even before the Kaldorei lost their immortality (ask about her background if you're interested to hear why). She suffers from mild '''Asthma , as well as Aortic Valve Stenosis. These diseases combined together cause her to get tremors and heart palpitations , as well as cause her to be short of breath during physical exertion and when in unhealthy environments (smoke, smog, etc.). She is slightly deaf in her right ear, due to her ill childhood phase. Her childhood illness also stunted her overall physical growth (her height being 5'11"), and caused her hands and feet to remain small and chinadoll-like. Her immune system is weak, and she ingests a multitude of medicines and potions daily to keep the symptoms of her diseases as well as other forms of sickness at bay. (Update for Cataclysm - '''As of late, it seems Grier's illnesses have kept themselves at arm's length. She can now go a few days without needing her medicine, and seems to have a newfound strength, much needed for the fight in Ashenvale.) ''Personality'' Grier's heart is one with very high walls; she avoids personal conversations with "friends", but she strikes up general conversation with just about anyone she deems worthy, though seeming monotonous and unsympathetic. She is curious, almost nosy, silently observing the happenings around the cities she wanders, without putting in much input on her opinions unless she finds it necessary. Her attitude has been fairly brash lately, and she has had a tendency to verbally lash out against strangers who are unlucky to set her off. She is unusually sensitive towards children, and gnomes. ''Alignment''''' Grier is Neutral Good, meaning that she does not affiliate with any specific level of good or evil. She is willing to help most of her acquaintences and guildmates. However, if she has true distaste for the person, she will leave them to be found by someone else. Category:Night Elf Category:Druid Category:Alliance Druid